Still as Stone
by BabyBrown
Summary: Tommy made a huge mistake, the biggest he has ever made. Will he ever be forgiven?
1. Run

_hey! this is another fic of mine that some of you might already know about  
**disclaimer**: Dont own instant star or the characters. i do own the story and any new characters _

* * *

_Part 1 - Run_

_"Get away from me"_

She turned and ran.  
She didn't hear the footsteps follow her.  
_"Girl, hold on"_ He grabbed her hand  
_"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that."_  
He stared at her.  
The beautiful ruby lips, the soft blond curls.  
The heartbroken baby blues.

He looked down at his shoes.  
_"Sorry Jude."_  
She took back control of her hand and crossed her arms.  
_"This better be good"_  
He stood there not knowing how to start.  
He could feel his heart beating so hard, he thought it would jump out of his chest.  
_"What you saw, I can explain." _She scoffed.  
_"Explain? You can EXPLAIN? How dare you."_  
She stepped closer and closer, pushing as she went.  
_"I'm so sorry"_

She stopped in her tracks.  
Her eyes glared at him as if bullets hid behind them.  
She opened her mouth as if to speak but quickly closed it.  
He looked at her expecting the worst, but they stood there in silence.  
Hanging by his last shred of hope, he did the only thing he could think of.  
He kissed her. Her lips never responded, as still as stone and he felt his heart sink.  
Jude pushed Tommy with all the strength she had inside her and began to cry.

With livid eyes, she said  
_"I Hate You"_  
With those three words his world crumbled down around him.  
His stunned trance gave her the time to sneak away.  
A few seconds later, he finally realized he was alone.  
More alone than he had ever felt in his life.

* * *

_reviews make me love to update :)  
_


	2. Memories

_Memories_

Jude ran.

It wasn't healthy for her to do so but she had to get away. She finally stopped when she reached a diner to get out of the rain, silently praying Tommy couldn't find her. She sat down at a small abandoned booth in the back. After a few minutes a gray haired woman came towards Jude. She could see the tear stains across her cheeks and felt sorry for the girl. She reminded her of her granddaughter.  
"You okay sweetie?"  
Jude glanced up for the first time realizing she wasn't alone. Quickly wiping her face with a napkin, she said "Thank you, but I'm not hungry." The lady nodded.  
"How 'bout something hot to drink. A small thing like you could catch a cold from all that rain."  
Jude looked up at her "Do you have tea?" The lady smiled "Well of course we do honey. I'll be right back" and patted her arm lightly. Jude smiled weakly "Thank you" She looked down at her hands. Specifically her left hand. The sapphire ring sparkled in the light.She fingered it, memories flashing through her mind.

_Flashback  
Jude looked down at Tommy's kneeling form. "Tommy? I..I.." "Say yes" His eyes pleading hers. She covered her mouth with one hand while reaching for him with the other. She pulled him up and kissed him, a 'yes' dancing across her lips. Tommy smiled and spun her around. When he placed her down, he placed the ring on her finger. Jude smiled as she looked down at it. "A sapphire? Aren't engagement rings usually diamonds?" She teased. Tommy smirked and faced her. "Whenever you look at that ring, I want you to see what I see when I look into your eyes." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and gently whispered "Beauty"  
End Flashback_

Jude pulled the ring off and placed it on the table. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry once again. "How could he?" The waitress returned with a cup of hot tea and a slice of chocolate cake. Jude opened her mouth to protest but the lady raised her hand "It's on the house. Just call me if you need anything else." She smiled. Jude returned the smile as best she could. The smile almost reaching her eyes.  
Almost.  
She lost her reason for smiling.  
Jude absently began to rub her stomach.  
Nothing would bring it back,  
not even the life growing inside her.


	3. Guilt

Part 3 - Guilt  
9:00 AM

The alarm rang and Jude leaned over the bed to turn it off.

She hadn't even slept. When she returned home the night before, she took a long shower then climbed into bed and just stared at the ceiling. Watching as the sky cast different colors across the wall.Tommy called.  
Dozens of times but Jude couldn't bear to talk to him. He didn't even know she was pregnant. She was on her way over to his apartment to tell him when she saw them. She wanted to vomit as she remembered the look on his face.  
Guilt.  
Pure Guilt.  
She recognized the look. She had seen it before when she was only sixteen but seeing it on his face for the first time broke her heart in two. All she wanted to do was stay in bed, try and forget the last 12 hours of her life. Praying she would die so the pain would go away. But she couldn't. She looked down at her stomach and realized she had to live for two now. She wouldn't be selfish so she got out of bed and tried to prepare herself for the day ahead. Leaving her apartment she saw a picture of them on their two year anniversary.

_Flashback  
They left the restaurant and began to walk. The sky had turned into a dark red as the sun began to set. "Can we get ice cream?" She said as they passed by an ice cream vendor. "For you...anything." He smiled as he paid the ice cream man. With their cones, they entered a small park across the street from her apartment. Passing by an old couple, Tommy asked the gentleman to take a picture of them and handed over his camera. The old man smiled. Before he took the picture, Jude had pressed her ice cream against his chin, covering it in vanilla and sprinkles. She giggled "Oops, accident" He laughed with her as he wiped the ice cream off with a napkin. The next thing thing she felt was cold chocolate ice cream dripping from her nose. He put his hand over his mouth and giggled "Oops, accident" She frowned "That wasn't funny." "I'm sorry, here" He held the side of her face and licked the ice cream off her nose. "Eww..." She said and tried to push him off, but he kept his hand on her cheek. She looked up into his face and saw all traces of joking gone. He stared into her eyes as she placed a hand on his chest._

_"I love you Jude Harrison."_

_In that moment the camera flashed.  
End flashback_

Looking back into the faces, she barely flinched as it dropped to the ground.   
She walked out of her apartment stepping on the shards of glass,  
like he had stepped on her heart.


	4. Love

Hey! This website finally let me upload another chapter. Hope someone is still reading it!

* * *

_Love?_

Tommy tapped his fingers on the table. His rings clinked against each other. He was nervous. Jude had finally agreed to meet him. It would be their first meeting since she ran from him a week ago. The shock on her face that night would not leave his mind. It was burnt in to mock him for the rest of his life. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door bell's jingle.

Jude walked in. She spotted him from across the room and began to walk towards the table.

The closer she got, the tighter her arms wrapped around herself. He could tell something was different. Jude sat across from him and waved the waiter away. _"Just water."_ She then turned her gaze to Tommy. Her eyes. As they looked at him, he never felt more ashamed. He searched her eyes, looking for some hope for their future. But as he continued to search he realized the light that used to be her love for him, had gone out. As she sat across from him, she never thought in a million years that she could hate him. In her life she had only hated one man, now two. Silently she pushed her engagement ring towards him. Tommy's heart stopped. "_What are you doing_?" _"I don't want it"_ His fingers trembled as he reached for the ring. He leaned forward bringing the ring closer to his face. _"But...I...why_.." He stumbled over his words as the wrinkle across his forehead deepened. Jude watched as he closed his eyes and leaned back. "_That's all. Goodbye_."

As she placed a tip on the table, his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. "No. You can't do this." She pried his fingers off, "_I didn't do anything. Everything that is happening is no one's fault but your own."_ His eyes looked at her frantically. "_But... I love you_." She laughed. "_Wow. You know for a second there I actually believed you_." Tommy flinched "_Did you tell her that too_?" Jude moved closer.

_ "Did you tell her that as you ran your fingers down her arm? Did you say it when her fingers marked a trail down your back?"_ She then leaned forward, her eyes as cold as ice. "_What did you say as you whispered into her ear?"_ He looked at her. "_Stop it Jude_." She smiled as she leaned back. _"Oh Tommy, Tommy_, _Tommy. We all know you didn't say that."_ He banged his fist onto the table. _"Stop it right now_." He closed his eyes as he tried to breathe. "_Jude, I'm so sorry_. _Please you have to believe me_" She laughed "_You must think I'm stupid. You're not sorry for what you did. You're sorry you got caught_." He stared at her not believing the words coming from her mouth. _"That's not true. Jude I'm really sorry for what I did. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you_." Jude stood up "_You love me? Well excuse me if I have a hard time believing you."_ As she turned, she clutched her stomach and bent over. A wave of nausea passed quickly but didn't go unnoticed by Tommy.

He rushed over to her. "_Are you okay_?" She whispered "_We're fine_." He frowned "_What?"_ She quickly stood and faced him "_I. I'll be fine_." Watching as she walked out, it hit him. He threw money onto the table, grabbed his coat and rushed out after her.


	5. Truth

_Truth_

_"Jude! Stop!"_

Jude stopped and turned to face him _"What do you want?"_ He didn't even stop to catch his breath when he asked "_You're pregnant_?" Tommy swore he saw a look of surprise run across her face but as quickly as it came, it went._"Yeah, so what?" "Why didn't you tell me?" "Oh, should I have? I'm sorry. Must of slipped my mind_."She turned to walk away when she felt two strong hands spin her around. "_How could you not tell me I was going to be a father?"_ She smiled viciously "_Who said it was yours_?" Tommy quickly let go of her as if touching a hot stove, the burn quick yet unforgettable. Jude stepped closer and saw the anger on his face. _"Angry Tommy? You want to hit me? Go ahead, I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes."_

Tommy looked away from her face before turning back. He began to walk towards her and a sliver of fear swam through her blood. She closed her eyes anticipating a hit when she felt a warm hand against her cheek. Snapping her eyes open she looked up as his eyes bore into hers. "_Is that what you think of me_?" His breath warm and sweet against her lips. She unconsciously licked them, her body betraying her craving his touch. "_You really think I would hit you_?" Anger surged through her veins, as she pulled away from his body. "_That's right, you don't cause physical pain, just emotional."_ He grabbed her shoulders roughly, surprising her. "_Enough. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." "You don't own me. Why should I listen to you?"_

Her stance stirred something inside him. A memory from long ago floated through his mind. He now understood why she was so angry. Tommy loosened his grip. _"I'm not him. Don't treat me like I am_." Jude turned her head to the side, away from Tommy's gaze. "_I don't know what you're talking about_." He turned her head with one of his fingers and cupped her chin with his hand. _"I'm not like your father_." He watched as her face fell and turned pale. When her father cheated on her mother and left, everyone thought that as time went on that Jude had let go of her anger towards him. Some even thought she already had, but she was just a good actress. The memory of finding her father with 'that woman' was constantly replaying in her head like a bad dream, only now instead of her father's face it was Tommy's. Now in her dreams when she ran outside of her house, there was no one there to save her No one there to whisk her away in a blue viper. Tears welled behind her eyes as she responded with gritted teeth. "_You're not? 'Cause I really can't see the difference right now_." He exhaled loudly, the intoxicating scent filling her nostrils once more. _"The difference is that I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up without a fight."_ He pressed one finger against her lips

_"I love you"_

Jude began to cry as Tommy pulled her into a hug. To a stranger, this hug would seem ordinary; simple, but to them it was if finally becoming whole again. No longer broken puzzle pieces thrown onto the floor. For a few seconds, he held her as she cried until Jude pushed him away. He reached for her but she responded _"Don't touch me" "Jude..." "I said _No_ Tommy."_ He stood there dumbfounded. "_It's my turn_." She wiped her fallen tears with her sleeve and began. "_You were the first man I ever trusted, completely trusted. I never denied you anything, would have given everything to be with you_." She paused, holding a hand to her heart, as to stop it from breaking. _"I gave you every piece of myself. My body...heart...my soul...and now a baby_"

Her lips trembling as she said those last few words. "_I thought you were different. Special. But you're just like the rest of them.._."He watched as her face stilled, as if made of stone once again. With more strength and confidence she said_"...and I'll be damned if I let my child go through the same thing."_Her words struck him hard. Hitting nerves, crushing his bones. She began to back away _"Please don't go, don't leave me"_ She looked back at him as he whispered his pleas.

"_Please love me_" He begged. He never begged before. Her heart softened as she watched his body breakdown, As if it was aging right in front of her eyes. Her compassion going out to him, his hold on her heart still strong. In a moment of weakness, she walked closer to him. Leaning in and placing her hand on his chest, she stood on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Quick. Before he could respond to her delicate touch, she pulled back, stroking his cheek as she stood back on her feet. "_Loving you was never the problem._" Her eyes softened and Tommy could see a small glimmer of what used to be there. _"I will always love you... _" He heard her exhale "... _but_ l_ove can't go back in time. It can't make miracles Tommy_." His face fell at the sound of his name on her lips. He looked like a small child. "_So there's no hope for us_?"

She did love him, but could she forgive him? "_Give me time. I need to be by myself for a while_." A small sob escaped his lips, so fast she wondered if she imagined it. Jude ran her fingers across his face, memorizing every line, every curve before resting them on his lips. She brought her lips to her one finger and kissed it. As she moved away from him, his mouth opened. "_Shh_" She said softly. Passing a finger once more over his lips, she then silently turned and walked away from him. Watching her walk away, he felt his body grow heavy.

The further she went, the weaker he got. Her body turned the corner as one word passed his lips.

"_Jude..."_

* * *

_please review...Reviews are love 3_


	6. Sunrise

_Part 6 - Sunrise_

_6:58 AM, __The next day_

_Tommy POV_

He woke up the next morning having no memory of how he got into his bed. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room, noticing he was still fully clothed, with the exception of his shoes. Those were on the floor by his closet, well one of them anyway. His other shoe was in his bookcase, books strewn onto the floor from the impact. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost seven and had to leave for work soon. Not knowing how he was going to make it through the day, he stood and entered the bathroom to shower, the meeting with Jude still fresh in his mind. His tired body stepped into the steady stream of scalding water, wanting to rid his mind of any thoughts, only wanting to feel pain. Turning off the water he stepped out of the shower reaching for one of the soft white towels on the shelf near the door.

He walked over the mirror and stared at his reflection. Tommy could see the drops of water running down his raw pink skin, the dark brown stubble that ran down from the top of his cheek to the top of his neck. His young face, now looked as if it had aged twenty years overnight. The once electric blue eyes now looked a gray, almost as if all life had been sucked out of them once Jude left. Looking behind him in the mirror, he could see the many things that belonged to Jude. Her bathrobe, hanging behind the door, her socks, on the floor by the hamper. So many things to remind him of what he had lost. He placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward with closed eyes, still able to see Jude's angelic face behind his eyelids but now instead of a loving gaze, her face looked at him with disgust and disappointment. Tommy felt his breath instantly quicken. His eyes snapped open and grabbed the closet object he could find throwing it at the mirror, not wanting to look at the man he had become.

* * *

_6:58 AM, __The same morning_

_Jude POV_

Jude sat by the window and watched as the sun rose, painting the sky a rainbow of colors. This was the fourth night she had been unable to sleep since the night she had caught Tommy. The sun strong on her face, caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face, the hot water burning her eyelids. As she dried herself off, a small flash of silver on the floor caught her eye. Bending down to pick it up, she realized it was one of Tommy's many rings. She remembered he had taken it off one day and couldn't find it, upset because it had been his grandfather's. Slowly, she slipped the ring onto her thumb, watching as it fit perfectly. She suddenly clutched her stomach as she felt herself become sick. The next thing she realized she was now face first in the toilet vomiting, a mixture of morning sickness and sadness at what her life had become. Pretty soon she was dry heaving, a result from not having eaten the entire day before. Jude sank to floor, the cold tiles pressing against her face. The last thing she saw was the silver glint of the ring as she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

_kinda short i know...next one will be much longer _


	7. Pretend

_Part 7- Pretend_

_Jude_

_Ringggg Ringgggg_

Jude's eyes fluttered as she tried to register the sound that was filling her head. She slowly sat up and realized she had been laying on the floor, passed out. Rubbing her aching head, she made a mental note that she should sleep more often, not wanting to faint and harm the baby. Her tongue rolled around in her mouth and she quickly went to the sink to brush her teeth. Rushing out of the bathroom she picked up the phone. _"Hi?" "Jude?" "Yes this is she. Who is this?" "Tell me you haven't forgotten me already. I guess there really is no room for me in your New York City lifestyle." _Jude rolled her eyes. _"I could never forget you even if I wanted to Patsy."_ She sighed into the phone, happy to finally speak to one of her best friends after so long  
_"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice. How are you?"  
"I'm good, me and Jimbo here are leaving for Barbados tomorrow"_  
Jude smiled, happy for her friend. Patsy and Jamie had gotten married last year but since both of them had such hectic schedules, thanks to Darius making Patsy tour all of North America and Jamie flying all over the world looking for new talent, they had to postpone their honeymoon.

"_JUDE!" _

She realized she had stopped listening and put the phone back to her ear. _"Sorry Patsy. What did you say?" "Blondie, are you okay? Is pretty boy there taking care of you?" _Jude froze, not knowing how to answer the question. Should she tell her about the past week, or should she pretend nothing is wrong. She decided to take the easy way out. _"We're fine," _She said praying that Patsy would believe her. _"Are you okay? You sound weird." "Yeah, I'm just tired."_ She heard Patsy laugh at the other end of the line. _"That's such bull Blondie. I could always tell when you were lying. There's something wrong and you're not telling me what it is so spill." "I'm okay Patsy." "What is it, pretty boy hasn't proposed yet?"._  
At the thought of Tommy proposing, Jude began to cry. _"Whoa whoa. What's with the crying? Jude?"_ Jude went to the kitchen and blew her nose. Putting the phone back to her ear, she said _"Patsy?" "I'm right here Jude."_ Jude mumbled something that she couldn't decipher. _"Do you think you can say that louder? I don't have super sonic hearing." "I'm pregnant" _Jude could feel Patsy shrug across the phone _"And? That sounds great. Is that what's bothering you? Quincy boy not wanting an heir to the boy band throne?" "That's not it."_

Jude tried to calm her breathing before speaking the words that would finally make all of this real.  
_"He cheated on me Patsy.  
He cheated on me with one of his interns."_

She heard Patsy mumble something, a curse probably before she came back on the phone.

_"What are you going to do about the baby Jude? You gonna keep it?"  
"Of course I'm going to keep it Patsy. I'm not going to punish the baby for having an asshole for a father." "And what about Tommy?" "I don't know Patsy. I don't know" _She repeated softly.  
Silence greeted Jude until Patsy replied in a low voice  
_"Do you want me to kick his ass?"_  
A small sad smile broke onto her face.

"_No, I don't want to ruin your honeymoon."  
"You sure? Me and Jamie can easily trade in our tickets and fly out there. I'll beat him up while you and Jimbo watch."_  
Jude smiled _"You're one of a kind Patsy. I'll never find another friend like you"  
"You better believe it"  
"Even though your offer is tempting, this is something I need to figure out on my own."  
"Alright but remember that no matter what Blondie, I got your back alright? Call me anytime, day or night and I'll be there in a second."  
"Thanks Patsy. I'm sorry for putting all of this on you before your trip."  
"Don't worry about it Jude. You take care of yourself alright?"  
"I will. Have fun and tell Jamie hi for me."  
"Can do. Later Blondie."  
"Bye."_

Jude placed the phone in it's charger.  
The emptiness of the apartment causing an ache in her heart.  
It's silence asking her to make a decision.

* * *

_Tommy _

Finally dressed, Tommy went into the kitchen for coffee. He saw the sink overflowing with dishes and the garbage filled to the top. Ever since Jude left him, he couldn't bring himself to clean his apartment. Didn't want to accidently find anything that belonged to her. After finishing his cup, he went to the hallway closet and put his leather coat on, trying to ignore her various shoes and coats. He opened his door, leaving his empty apartment, without even glancing in the mirror on the wall.  
Outside, the bright sun blinded him. He glanced around and saw dozens of cars speeding down the street, hundreds of people walking down the sidewalk. He was half surprised to see that the rest of the world still moved and hadn't stopped like his world did.  
Soon he realized the people pushing by him, trying to move him out of the way so he turned left and walked towards 42nd street. Standing in front of one of Darius' many studios, he couldn't make himself enter. Wouldn't be able to enter the place he had spent many hours with Jude.

_Writing lyrics  
Making music  
Glances at each other from both sides of the glass  
Sweet moments kissing in his office_

He wouldn't be able to pretend that everything was normal. Most of all he didn't want to see that girl again.

_The intern  
The start of all his problems_

Jude never liked her, always suspicious that she would try and steal Tommy from her. He reassured her. Promised her that he would never look at another woman for the rest of his life. He began to hate himself even more than he though possible

_Another promise he had broken_

The most disgusting part of all of this was that this girl caused him to make the worst mistake of his life

...and he couldn't even remember her name.


	8. Baby

_**Hey! This was one of my favorite chapters to write and I really hope you guys like it too.**_

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Instant Star, Zero 7 or 'Fairy Tales' by Jojo_**

* * *

_Part 8 - Baby_

_Two weeks later_

Listening to the rain outside, Jude sat on the floor with her guitar. This was the first time in three weeks she has picked it up. Three weeks since she found out she was pregnant. Three weeks since she had left him. She tried to hate him, be angry with him but at random moments, she would always find herself wanting to once again be in his arms. Waking up with him beside her, eating breakfast together, _showers_. Missing the moments they spent together in her apartment. That was one of the reasons why she sat on the floor. She looked up from her guitar to the sofa. The ugly polyester green sofa that she had picked out just to get on Tommy's nerves. He had insisted on a black leather couch like his but she bought this one.

_Flashback _

_Jude's Apartment (4 weeks before the split)_

_"Jude, you home?"_

Tommy stepped into her apartment carrying cartons of Chinese food from her favorite restaurant. He had felt bad for running out of her apartment yesterday after their fight. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. Slowly stepping into the kitchen he called for her again. _"Jude? Baby are you here?"_ No answer. Tommy set the cartons of food down and walked back out into the hallway. He heard splashing and slow music come from down the hall and he followed it until he came to the bathroom. Gently pushing the door open, he saw Jude sitting in a bathtub full of bubbles with her back towards him, the soft singing of _Zero 7_ filling the room. This was something she always did when she was stressed or angry with him. Something she did often. For a moment he had forgotten they were fighting and Tommy felt himself ache to touch her.

He walked towards her, slowly, hoping she wouldn't hear him and knelt behind her. The smell of her hair, the smoothness of her creamy skin drawing him closer. He couldn't help himself any longer. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he began to massage the back of her neck, rotating his thumbs in tiny circles. He could feel her instantly relax as she groaned and put her head back, melting at his touch. He watched as her hands gripped the edges of the tub as she tried to keep herself sitting and instantly felt himself get aroused. Every little move, made him want her even more. He stopped massaging her and slowly began gliding his hands down her arms, bringing his lips to her neck. A soft moan came from her lips and her head went further back, finally resting on his shoulders. Her moan was like music to his ears, making him proud to be the one to be the cause. He continued kissing her neck as his hands roamed her body, not caring that his clothes were now soaking wet.

The music had suddenly stopped playing, the silence loud in the room. Jude's eyes shot open. She quickly stood from the bathtub, not caring about the mess she was making as soapy water sloshed to the floor. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped herself tightly and left the bathroom, leaving Tommy with a confused look on his face. _"Jude?"_ He called out as he followed her, finally finding her in the living room. _"You can't just come in here and start kissing me Tommy. That's not how it works." "Baby."_ He watched as she violently shook her head. _"Calling me 'baby' doesn't work either. If anything I should be calling you that. How immature can you be that you just walk out during a fight? Leaving especially when you haven't heard my reasons. That's not how a relationship works Tommy. It's not always just about you, sometimes you have to listen to the other person." "Jude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that._" He moved closer and watched as she took one step back. _"No, you shouldn't have_." She folded her arms in front of her _"So what made you decide to come back? You here to yell at me some more? " "No." "Then what? Why did you run out of here yesterday? What? Did you realize that I'm not good enough for you? That these past 4 years were a mistake?"_

From where he was standing he could see the tears that threatened to fall. His heart broke as she seemed to shrink right in front of him. He walked closer, this time she didn't move. "_Jude, you know that's not true. I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you. What would make you think something like that?"_ Tommy finally reached her, his hands grabbing her wet shoulders. Still looking at the floor she whispered, "_Then why?"_ Her head moved upward as she looked into his eyes. "_Why don't you want to have a baby with me_?" He watched as big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "_Jude, I never said that. All I said was that maybe we should wait for a while. Get married first._" He saw the fire return to her eyes _"And when will that be? It's been two years since you proposed." "Jude that's not fair. You know what my schedule is like. There's just no time."_ She began to cry again. _"No time? Well sorry if I though that maybe since it's our **FUTURE **that maybe you might have made some time_" she cried. _"Jude_.." She looked up at him and watched as he seemed to be battling himself internally.

_Would it be so bad having a baby now_? He thought. _A baby would bring them closer together, make them a real family. Something he's never had before._ Tommy stared down into her blue eyes and it became clear to him. _"Jude, having a baby is important to you isn't it_?" Tommy was unable to make out some of what she was saying from behind her sobs. _"I just...thought that...we could start a family...I love you so much and..."_ He stopped her as he grabbed her hands. Exhaling he said, "_Jude if having a baby will make you happy then it makes me happy." "Really?" "Yes really_" The smile he loved, the one that only graced her face when she was truly happy, broke onto her face. She laughed as she jumped onto him, making him fall backwards onto the couch. She began kissing him roughly, kisses he gladly returned. He smirked "_Guess we should get started huh?"_ Jude began to laugh as she pulled back from his lips. Tommy smiled up at her, running his fingers through her wet hair. Gently, he flipped her over so that he was now on top of her propped up on his arms. With a smirk on his face he said "_This couch is ugly."_ Jude then watched as his face became serious again. "_But with you on it, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_."

_End Flashback_

She looked away from the couch and felt tears building behind her eyes but she willed them back. She wouldn't cry again. She had cried so many tears for him. Instead she found herself asking, _Why? If he was so happy with her why would he need another woman?_ Jude began to wonder if maybe she pressured him to much about getting married and having a baby. Did she mean anything to him at all? She wondered if there really was no hope for them. Jude looked down into her notebook and reread the lyrics she had written. Opening her mouth, she began to sing.

_Now once upon a time, in a small world_

_It was everything that I dreamed of_

_He was my gem and I was his pearl_

_Nothing could come between us_

_A Prince Charming to call my own_

_Until the day that he broke my heart_

_And left me wonderin' all alone_

_Pickin' my mind and soul apart_

_Used to believe in love_

_Used to believe in fairy tales_

_Since my heart's been crushed_

_I don't believe in much, I need help (no no no no no)_

_Don't know which way to turn_

_Figure it out for myself_

_I've just started to learn (la da da dee, oh)_

_There's no such thing as fairy tales_

_Is a good story supposed to end_

_Unhappily ever after_

_Just as wonderful as it began_

_And carry on for a few chapters_

_But, how come each time I open up_

_I can't seem to get past page one_

_I guess it's time for me to close up_

_And go back on the shelf because I'm done_

_Used to believe in love_

_Used to believe in fairy tales_

_Since my heart's been crushed_

_I don't believe in much, I need help_

_Don't know which way to turn_

_Figure it out for myself_

_I've just started to learn (la da da dee oh)_

_There's no such thing as fairy tales_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_Why do my dreams seem so far_

_Up above the world so high_

_Won't somebody tell me why_

_Can you help me out_

_Can you tell me what love is all about_

_Cause I never known it for myself_

_That's why I don't believe in fairy tales no more_

_Used to believe in love_

_Used to believe in fairy tales_

_Since my heart's been crushed_

_Don't believe in much, I need help_

_Don't know which way to turn_

_Figure it out for myself (oh, no no no no no)_

_I've just started to learn_

_There's no such thing as fairy tales_


	9. Temptation

_Temptation_

Everyone knew not to disturb him. When he walked in this morning he didn't greet anybody. No wave hello, no smile. Just downcast eyes and a frown on his face. The only thing he said was that he would be busy for the rest of the day, then closed his door.

Tommy sat behind his large oak desk. The top filled with pictures and pictures of Jude. Jude smiling, Jude sleeping, Jude blowing him a kiss. Jude and him hugging. He reached over to the last one and turned it down. He looked at the stack of papers he had to go through but all he could think about was her. Her voice repeating the words "I Hate You" over and over like a broken record. He turned his chair around and walked towards the window. Down below he could see thousands of people walking, living their lives like he wished he could. He wished he could see her. Wished he could touch her, hold her, kiss her like he used. But most of all he wished he could be there for his baby. He wondered if Jude would ever keep their child away from him. Then a thought came to him and made him sick to his stomach. _Would she get rid of it? Get rid of our baby_?

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear the tiny creak of the door. Didn't hear the person quietly lock the door behind them. Didn't hear them tiptoeing behind him. Two hands reached out and covered Tommy's eyes causing him to jump. _"Guess Who_." Tommy could feel his anger rise as he turned around. _"What are you doing here?" "I wanted to finish what we started."_ Tommy watched as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He roughly grabbed her shoulders. She smiled up at him seductively. "_Oh baby, if you wanted it rough all you had to do was ask." "Get out"_ he said growling. He then let go of her and sat down in his chair. This girl, however, didn't get the hint and walked over to him and sat on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she said _"Come on Tommy, you don't mean that_." He took her hands off his neck "_Yes I Do_." She smiled _"Is this because of that girl you were seeing."_ He stared at her "_What do you mean by 'were'?" "I figured since you're in such a bad mood, she dumped you"_ then the girl began to twirl his hair in her fingers "_Don't worry about her, I'm here_." Tommy stood causing her to fall onto the floor. He looked down at her with such hate, she moved back in fear. _"I don't want you. All I want is her, don't you get it. I love her and only her_." He crouched down so he was now face to face with her. "_You were a mistake. A horrible nameless mistake. One I wish I could take back but I can't. Now leave, before I show you rough_." He stood back and watched as she frantically stood and ran out the door.

He walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. Not wanting to be disturbed again. He sat down on the couch and felt disgusted. Thoughts began flowing though his head

_That was the girl I cheated on Jude with? What was I thinking. That girl could never compare to her in a million years. I have to figure out a way to get her back, a way to get my family back. But how? How can I show her that I'm truly sorry?_

Then it came to him. Through song. He would write her a song. He quickly stood and walked to his desk for a pad and pencil, words already forming in his mind.

* * *

_**Reviews are love**_


	10. Hopeful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or 'Everything' by Lifehouse**

* * *

_1 Week later_

_**Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzz**_

Jude walked to the door and pressed the intercom button. _"Yes? Who is it?" "It's me. Let me up."_ Jude rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. _"Tommy, it's one in the morning. What do you want?" "Can I please come up Jude. I'll be quick."_ Jude sighed and pressed the door button and waited for Tommy to reach her door.

**Knock Knock**

Jude stood and looked through the peephole. Sighing, Jude opened the door. _"What is it Tommy?"_ Tommy walked right past her into the apartment. "_Sure come right on in"_ Jude closed the door obviously irritated. She watched as Tommy walked back and forth, taking in his appearance. Gone was the freshly shaven face, the perfectly styled hair. She looked down at his hands and noticed that he had a guitar. _"Tommy? Why do you have a guitar?"_ Tommy pointed at a chair "_Can you sit down_?" Jude stood standing. Tommy asked again "_Please Jude. This will take five minutes. I promise." "Goodie, more promises_" she muttered as she went to sit.

Jude sat and patiently waited for Tommy to begin. She noticed he seemed more on edge than usual and more nervous. A little part of her was worried, she knew he had a tendency to have anxiety attacks. She might not want to be around him right now, but she did care about his health. Jude called to Tommy _"Are you okay? You seem kind of off."_ Tommy stopped pacing and looked at her. "_No, I'm not okay_." She wondered what he meant by that. Thousands of possibilities flew through her mind. _"What do you mean?"_ Her hand came to her mouth "_Are you sick_?" He quickly knelt in front of her "_No, no nothing like that Jude_." It was a relief to him that she still cared for him. Bravely he reached for a hand, which she let him hold. He pointed to his heart "_I'm not okay_" Taking a deep breath he continued "_Jude ever since you left me, I've been miserable. I know I made a mistake and I wish that I could take it all back."_ He reached a hand out to her cheek. Jude held his hand for a moment, then removed it from her face placing it back on her lap. She began to play with his fingers as she desperately tried to fight back her tears. "_As much as I want to believe you, I just can't." "Jude please. I love you"_ She shook her head. _"They're just words Tommy. Words can't do anything." "Then maybe this will_" Jude looked at him, confused, and watched as he sat back with his guitar. Tommy smiled "_Even though you might hate me, I still know you Jude. More than anyone else, just like you know me. I realized that I would have to show you how much I love you through the only thing that makes sense to us."_ Jude watched as he began to sing.

_**Find me here**_

_**And speak to me**_

_**I want to feel you**_

_**I need to hear you**_

_**You are the light**_

_**That's leading me**_

_**To the place**_

_**Where I find peace again**_

_**You are the strength**_

_**That keeps me walking**_

_**You are the hope**_

_**That keeps me trusting**_

_**You are the life**_

_**To my soul**_

_**You are my purpose**_

_**You're everything**_

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be**_

_**Any better than this**_

_**You calm the storms**_

_**And you give me rest**_

_**You hold me in your hands**_

_**You won't let me fall**_

_**You steal my heart**_

_**And you take my breath away**_

_**Would you take me in**_

_**Would you take me deeper, now**_

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be**_

_**Any better than this**_

_**Cause you're all I want**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**Everything, everything...**_

_**When how can I stand here with you**_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be**_

_**Any better than this**_

Tommy opened his eyes and looked at Jude, noticing the tears that were falling onto her cheeks. He stood and walked towards her. _"Jude?"_ He knelt in front of her. "_Tommy" "Don't cry Jude. I didn't write that for you to cry._" She smiled at him through the tears. He used his finger to clean her tears _"There's that smile_" A small laugh burst from her lips _"Stupid hormones_" she said. She then reached a hand out to his face. "_That was beautiful Tommy"_ She then began to trace every curve, every line just like she used to, until she reached his lips. She leaned forward and placed her lips softly to his.

They sat there, lips to lips, for what seemed like an eternity. Then as soon as it started, it stopped. Jude gently pulled back resting her forehead against his. With closed eyes he asked her "_Where do we go from here?"_ Jude opened her eyes and stared into his face. "_I don't know_" Tommy opened his eyes._ "Do I get a second chance? Can I come back?"_ Jude saw the quiet desperation in his eyes. _"I...I don't know.." "Jude?" "I need more time...Please?"_ Tommy nodded, obviously disappointed. "_When?"_ Jude ran her hands through her hair, refusing to look into his eyes. "_Soon_". Tommy nodded again and stood, helping Jude up. As they reached the door, he leaned down and placed a kiss onto her forehead. "_Nite Jude_." She nodded and watched as he walked out the door. When he reached the stairs, she noticed him staring back at her but this time he was staring at her belly. He looked back up at her face and smiled weakly. When his body finally disappeared down the stairs, Jude shut the door making sure it was locked. Then oddly she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the radio on, she removed all her clothing and stepped into the steaming water. Feeling weak, Jude sat on the floor and did something she didn't expect.

**She cried.**


	11. Tomorrow

**_Disclaimer: I Do not own Instant Star or 'Tomorrow' by Avril Lavigne_**

* * *

_The Next Day_

Everyone noticed his mood. He was happier than they have seen in weeks. He was smiling, saying hi to everyone. They wondered what happened. _Did they get back together? Had he met someone else? Where was Jude? _As if on cue, the elevator bell dinged and Jude stepped out. Everyone turned and stared. Jude felt their stares and couldn't help but feel like she had just walked into a movie.

Tommy was sitting in his office going over paperwork when his intercom buzzed. _"Yes." "Mr. Quincy you have a visitor."_ Tommy frowns _"I'm busy, can you take care of it?" "I think you want to take care of this yourself sir._" Tommy stands up and looks walks outside his office. He notices Jude standing at his secretary's desk. He calls Jude's name and she looks at him. He waves her over "_Come into my office_" Jude looks down at the receptionist and smiles "_Thank you. It's good to see you again."_ The secretary nods and smiles back at her.

Jude steps into Tommy's office and closes the door. She turns around and is ambushed by Tommy, who has pulled her into a hug she doesn't return. Tommy looks down at her and smiles, oblivious to her discomfort. _"Hey, I didn't think I'd hear from you that fast. Please sit_." He motions to the couch and Jude sits down. She looks around his office and notices the many pictures of them on his desk. Then she abruptly turns to him and asks "_Where is she_?" Tommy felt the blood drain from his face. "_She quit." "Oh_" Jude looks back at the pictures. She stands up and picks one up. _"I remember when we took this, in that park across from my apartment_." Jude runs her hand across their faces. "_We were happy right?"_ He watches as she takes a deep breath. Tommy looks at her confused. "_Jude?"_ She places the picture down. "_I have a song. I want to record it_" Tommy stands up _"I thought we were going to talk. Talk about us" "You've said enough. It's now your turn to listen_." Tommy looks at his watch "_Umm, Studio B is empty now if you want to record._" Jude nods and walks towards Studio B. Jude looks at Tommy from across the glass signaling him she was ready. Tommy counts down. Trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. Wondering what her song was about.

_**And I wanna believe you**_

_**When you tell me that it'll be ok**_

_**Yeah, I try to believe you**_

_**But I don't**_

Tommy's face fell. She wasn't there to take him back

_**When you say that it's gonna be**_

_**It always turns out to be a different way**_

_**I try to believe you**_

_**Not today, today, today, today, todaaay**_

_**I (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I don't know how I'll feel (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Tomorrow (tomorrow)**_

_**Tomorrow (tomorrow)**_

_**And I don't know what to say (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Tomorrow (tomorrow)**_

_**Tomorrow, is a different day**_

_**It's always been up to you**_

_**It's turning around, it's up to me**_

_**I'm gonna do what I have to do**_

_**Just don't**_

_**Give me a little time**_

_**Leave me alone a little while**_

_**Maybe its not too late**_

_**Not today, today, today, today, todaaay**_

_**And I wanna believe you**_

_**When you tell me that it will be okay**_

_**Yeah, I try to believe you**_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today**_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

Jude opens her eyes and looked at Tommy. She could tell from where she was that he wasn't happy. In five minutes she realized she had just shattered his hopes but she couldn't feel bad for him. She needed to take care of herself, so she had to push him away. And if taking some more time away would help her heal, she was willing to pay the price.

_"Do I need to sing it again?"_ Tommy shook his head, refusing to look her in the eye. He pressed the intercom and Jude heard his voice. _"No. First take was good_." Jude nodded and put the guitar back in it's case. She leaves the recording booth and enters the mixing booth. She looks at him and notices he hasn't moved from his spot. _"I have to go. I'll call you._" Without waiting for an answer Jude walks out of the booth.

Tommy looks at the door, feeling her presence leave the room. He presses the play button and listens to her voice. The voice that haunts his dreams. As he listened memories from his past filled his mind. For the first time, he wonders if they will bounce back. Listening to the song his hope died. Tommy leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Listening to the song, he began to cry.


	12. Hunger

_5 weeks later_

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could hold my head up high**

His voice filled her room again. The voice she dreamt about in her sleep. The CD he had sent her weeks ago, was worn from all the playing. Permanent background music to whatever she was doing.

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I first saw you**

Right now Jude was watching herself in the mirror. Admiring the three month curve of her belly. Standing in front of the mirror, she ran her hands up and down her stomach daydreaming of the future. Would it be a boy or a girl? What color would it's eyes be? Would it have her blond hair or Tommy's chocolate brown. Tommy.

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could stand on my own two feet again**

He would be here soon. Sadness flowed through her as she thought of him. They haven't seen each other for a little over a month, ever since she played her song for him. He had finally listened and left her alone. The only thing he had done was send her that CD. The CD filled with songs he had written her. Songs of Apologies. The only reason she had called him over was because her doctor's appointment was today. Initially she was going to go on her own, but after a long talk with Sadie she realized that even though he broke her heart he still deserved to be a part of the baby's life.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Juuuude. Don't make it bad. " She smiled into the phone. "What did I tell you about saying that Kwest?" "Not to?" He said laughing. "Exactly." "So how are you Kwest? Taking good care of my sister?" "Of course I am Jude." Jude heard a female voice in the background. She heard as Sadie yelled for Kwest to give her the phone. "Jude, I think Sadie wants to– HI JUDE!!" She pulled the receiver away from her ear as Sadie yelled into the phone. "Hi Sadie. It's good to hear your voice." "So Sis, how you feeling?" "I'm doing fine, just getting tired of throwing up every morning." "Jude, honey, have you scheduled an appointment yet?" Sadie's concerned voice seeped through the phone. "Not really." "Well what are you waiting for Jude?" "I'm scared. You know how I hate doctors." Silence fell across the pair. Jude knew what was coming next. "Jude.." "Don't say it Sadie" "Why don't you ask Tommy to take you." "Sadie..." "I'm serious Jude. There is no one else since Kwest and I are in LA, mom is in Europe and Jamie and Patsy are still on their honeymoon." Jude laughed "A two month honeymoon?" "Yeah I know right? Jamie must be in heaven. And don't think I don't know what you're doing." "What am I doing?" "Jude stop changing the subject. I know that you hate his guts right now but he is the only person left." "Sadie, I haven't spoken to him in 5 weeks and I really don't want to get his hopes up." "So you still haven't decided?" "I don't know what I should do Sadie. My head tells me not to trust him, that there is a chance that he might cheat on me again but my heart is telling me to forgive him." "I know how hard this is for you Jude and no matter what ever you decide, I will always have your back." Jude smiled , her big sister still trying to protect her. "But Jude, he still is the father. He has a right to be in the child's life, even if it isn't born yet."_

_End Flashback_

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could call you**

The music softly floated in the room, bringing her back to the present. She still hadn't decided whether or not she wanted to go back to him. Would she be able to forgive him and forget what he did? Could she do it?

**And everything I can remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem**

He stared at her door, keys in his hand. Should he use his keys or should he knock? The last thing he wanted was for Jude to be angry with him when she finally invited him over, so he knocked. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time and still no answer. Sighing, he put the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

**The consequences that I've rendered**

**I stretched myself beyond my means**

From what he could see Jude wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. He walked further inside closing the door behind him. He walked down the long hallway and pushed open the door to her bedroom. She was standing in front of the mirror. Standing only in underwear.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'It's Been Awhile' by Staind_**

****

**_So?? Reviews please!_**


	13. Desire

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could say that I wasn't addicted**

Tommy felt the familiar pull in his stomach, the desire that desperately wanted to take over. His throat grew tight and he tried to swallow, the sight of her body still able to make him weak. He thought she looked like a goddess. He noticed how much softer her body had become in only five weeks. He noticed the roundness of her belly and the fullness of her breasts. He watched as her fingers rested on her belly, wishing it was his hands there instead. He looked back at her face and noticed she was now staring at him through the mirror.

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could say I love myself as well**

Jude looked up and realized Tommy was standing in the doorway behind her. _"Tommy?"_ His presence, although surprising, didn't frighten her. Part of her wanted to move from his hungry eyes yet another part of her wished he would come nearer. To touch her like he used to. He looked different. His cheeks no longer smooth and hairless, but were now covered in dark stubble as if he hadn't shaven in days. His eyes no longer the electric blue she remembered, replaced by dullness. As she took in his face, she didn't realize Tommy had moved closer to her. Now standing behind her, without hesitation, Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder.

**And it's been awhile**

**But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you**

He slowly pushed his face into her hair, the soft vanilla scented hair he missed waking up to. He pulled her closer, wanting her body close to his. Her breath hitched in her throat as he bent forward and grazed her cheek with his, the stubble rough against her soft skin. She couldn't move, paralyzed by his touch. The touch she missed and craved every single day.

**And it's been awhile**

**But I can still remember just the way you taste**

He burrowed his face into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume and began to kiss her softly. Moving downward, he placed feather light kisses along her jaw line and the sensitive area of her neck before removing the strap to kiss the creamy skin on her shoulder. Her hand somehow found it's way to the back of his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair. Removing one hand from her waist, he began to trace small circles on her swollen abdomen.

**Why must I feel this way**

**Just make this go away**

**Just one more peaceful day**

He stopped, spinning her around to look into her eyes, both breathless. She watched as his eyes turned dark blue, clouded with lust and his lips moved in closer. His first kiss was soft. Gentle and timid. As if testing her reaction. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. The deeper it became, the harder they held onto each other. He swiftly picked her up and laid her down upon the bed. He explored her body with his lips, missing every piece of her, reclaiming her as his own. In that one moment, nothing mattered only that they were now in each other's arms.

**And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem to be, I know it's me**

Suddenly he felt her arms pushing him back. "_Stop."_

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I said I'm sorry**

* * *

**_Song is 'It's Been Awhile" by Staind_**


	14. Hope

Tommy quickly stood as she sat on the bed holding her arms around herself. He watched as she stayed still, not moving from her spot on the bed with eyes closed and her fingers digging into her arms. _"Jude?"_ She still refused to look at him. "_Don't Tommy_." She then looked up at him _"I have to get dressed_" she said, hoping he would get the hint. Tommy stood there oblivious. She closed her arms more tightly around herself and stared behind him at the bedroom door. He turned behind him and realized what she was asking. He knew it was childish but he felt a little hurt by her request. Jude never cared whether or not he was in the room while she got ready. He nodded silently "_I'll wait in the living room._" then walked out.

Sitting in the living room, Tommy's mind had been replaying what had just happened, or what could have happened. He knew it was wrong, to ask for so much from her. But a part of him didn't care. He had been without her touch for so long, he couldn't help himself. It was like he was an addict and one taste of her sent him crazy for more. In that one moment he had turned into an animal.

Still drowned in his sinful thoughts of her, he turned his head as he heard the opening of a door. As he soon as he saw her, he stood, nervous as to what would happen.

Jude emerged from her room and walked into the living room, where she knew an anxious Tommy waited. Watching him stand when she entered to room made her think of those old movies she loved to watch. The ones where men would open doors and pull out chairs for the women. She felt herself falling once more. This was not what she expected. Her plan was for him to bring her to the doctor and then bring her back home. Almost having sex with him was not on her list of things to do. When she called him over she knew that there would be some level of awkwardness but that was nothing compared to what she felt now. Standing there in front of him, she still felt naked; vulnerable. Out of nervous habit, she pulled her shirt down over her belly. Walking into the living room, she noticed something in his eyes. Something she wished he didn't have because it was something she was lacking herself. Hope. She couldn't let him continue to believe that they would be together in the future, because she still didn't know herself. She knew that the only way she was going to get through this day, was to pretend those stolen moments in her bedroom didn't happen.

Putting a brave face, she continued moving into the room. "_Let's go_." She said as she walked to the closet. Tommy felt confused and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "_We're not going to talk about it?"_ Jude looked down at her feet. "_No" "Jude...We can't pretend that didn't just happened_" Tommy walked closer and she put a hand up. "_Yes we can and we will_" She looked up into his eyes. "_We have to or else I can't do this_." He glanced into her eyes and saw the fear and desperation in her eyes. As if one word from him would break her into thousands of pieces. He understood and nodded, stepping aside to let her pass. She hesitated, surprised he had let it go so easily, then walked to the closet and put her coat on. "_Let's go_." Tommy watched as her body disappeared out the door before following her.


End file.
